8. Charakteryzacja
Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd - Odcinek 8 Chris: Ooo, tak. Nie było mnie jeden dzień, a tam działy się niewyobrażalne rzeczy. Konkurs żarcia z środkami przeczyszczającymi, które później wybuchają. Sfałszowane głosy, które zostały ujawnione. Nie, nie, nie. Ja chyba już jestem na to za stary. Kamerzysta: Nie martw się. Ja muszę to wszystko kręcić, a ludzie nie wiedza kim jestem. Chris: Ty się nie liczysz! Kamerzysta: Buu... (wybiega z płaczem) Chris: Dobra, koniec. Tylko jak się wyłącza ta kamerę?! (czołówka) Apartamenty Wrzeszczące Megafony 137px Bridgette: Idzie gładko. Nawet nie musieliśmy dużo się trudzić. Logan: Masz farta i tyle. Powinnaś obmyślić jakiś plan. Bez niego przegramy. Geoff: Wyluzuj trochę, stary. Wygramy. Logan: Przekonamy się. Żebym nie przypomniał wam tych słów dziś wieczorem na eliminacji. Geoff: Zobaczymy. Logan: Dobra. Zabójcze Kamery 137px Leshawna: No proszę. Nasza drużyna przegrała... W końcu Margaret: Cieszysz się z przegranej? Leshawna: Tym razem tak. Margaret: Doobra... Ktoś tu jest chory. Martha: Ja bym się bardziej dziwiła tym, ze to Beth wyleciała, a nie Explosion. Explosion: Na mnie nie patrzcie. Ja nic nie wiem. Martha: Jakoś nie chce mi się w to wierzyć. Explosion: Uwierz. Ja zawszę wierzę. Przychodzi Chris. Chris: Zawodnicy! Natychmiast do namiotu od Cateringu! Explosion: Uuu... Musi być nieźle wkurzony. Leshawna: Nie dziwię mu się. Spojrzenie na Explosion. Explosion: Co ta kamera tak na mnie patrzy? (w przyczepie)Explosion: Niedługo pomyślę, że kamerzysta to zboczeniec! Namiot od Cateringu Chris: Kochani! Nie było mnie tylko jeden dzień! Co wy wydziwiacie. Katie: To pewnie przez Natalie. Sadie: Tak, ona źle na nas działa. Natalie: Byłam z wami raptem pół dnia. Margaret: Jak na ciebie? To i tak za dużo. Chris: Nie zaczynajcie znowu. Explosion sfałszowała głosy... Powiem jasno i otwarcie. (grupowe wzdechnięcie) Ezekiel: Zdyskwalifikuj ją! Chris: Teraz już po herbacie. Beth wypadła i nic nie mogę cofnąć. Explosion: Hmm... No trudno. Chris: Nie trudno. Odpadniesz niedługo! Jak twoja drużyna przegra masz to jak w banku. A wam... (pokazuje na resztę Kamer) Jeśli przegracie nakazuje głosować na nią!!! Katerine: Dobra. Tylko tak się nie wściekaj. Chris: Myślałem, że jesteś jeszcze chora? Katerine: To tylko alergia na banany. Już przeszło. Chris: Masz szczęście. Wiecie, powoli zbliżamy się do końca takiej technicznej strony tworzenia filmu. Alexander: Robi się ciekawie. Chris: Nawet nie wiecie ile jeszcze przed wami. Julie: Ale nie wszyscy mają dane dojść daleko. Pauline: Na przykład taki Logan. Logan: Czep się innych. Lindsay: Ależ ona ma rację. Logan: A ja mam rację, że obydwie razem jesteście wkurzające. Owen: Nie wiem po czyjej stronie stanąć. (w przyczepie)Owen: Logan to taka... podróba Heather. A Pauline jest chyba siostrą Lindsay. Obie te grupy są... głupie? Sorki, że to mówię. (w przyczepie)Logan: Matko. Lindsay mnie wkurza. Ok! To mogę znieść. Ale po, co jeszcze się wtrąca Pauline?! (w przyczepie)Pauline: No dobra, powiem. Ale nikomu nie mówcie! Logan mi się... podoba. Próbuję jakoś do niego się zbliżyć. Ale nie wiem jak. Chris: Matko przypomniało mi się coś! Geoff: Zostawiłeś włączone żelazko? Pauline: Zgubiłeś podpaski? Wszyscy się patrzą na Pauline. Pauline: No co? Ja często je gubię. A później się znajdują w absurdalnych miejscach. Chris: Nie i nie! Mam wam do zakomunikowania, abyście przywitali oklaskami... Lai Chi!!! Wszyscy: Co?! Chris: Chef, sam już sobie trochę nie radzi w gotowaniu. Bridgette: Nie lubię jej! I nie ręczę za siebie jak znów się pokłócimy. Lai Chi: Sorry lala. Mam już chłopaka. Możesz wziąć sobie Geoffa. On mnie nie interesuje. Bridgette: Masz szczęście. Lai Chi: Trochę łagodniej. Bridgette: Zgoda. Chris: To nie koniec zaskoków. Powitajcie gorąco... Bębny, światła skierowane w jedną stronę i duże czerwone schody. Chris: ...Noah'a!!! Świerszcz i jakiś pierd w pobliżu. Owen: Sorki, to po wczorajszym zadaniu. Noah: Miło mi was znów widzieć. Chris: Pamiętaj, jesteś tu, bo Wrzeszczące Megafony to łamagi i przegrywają non-stop! Bridgette: Hej, ostatnio wygraliśmy! Memo: Ganamos y tanta felicidad. Bridgette: Pero reconozco que nos ha ido bien? Memo: Tal vez sea así, pero ya sabes. No hay satisfacción. Bridgette: No se preocupe. Ahora vamos a ganar la lucha. Memo: Usted mantiene su palabra. Uśmiecha się. Geoff: Bridgette? Nie mówiłaś, że umiesz hiszpański. Bridgette: Ma się te asy w rękawie. Hehe. (w przyczepie)Bridgette: Memo ma taki piękny uśmiech. Ahh... (w przyczepie)Memo: Bridgette gustaba. Incluso mucho. Chris: Skończyliście te nauki hiszpańskiego?! Ok. Zaprosiliśmy gościnnie na jeden odcinek wasze tymczasowe manekiny! Courtney: Nie jestem manekinem! Wszyscy: Courtney?! Courtney: Cicho być. Mogłabym tu zostać na stałe. Ale nie! Chris jest... Chris: Chris jest fajny, a ty masz się nie czepiać. Courtney: Chris jest głupi jak cały ten jego program. Chris: Przymknij się, bo wylecisz stąd z hukiem! Courtney: Dobra, ale robię to tylko dlatego, że mnie już nudzisz! Chris: Tak, tak. Pogadaj sobie. (...) Drugim zaś manekinem jest... Leci muzyczka Justina. Wszyscy: Ahh... Chris: Ludzie?! Nie przesadzacie? 3 sezon i wam się to podoba?! Katie: Ja zawsze kochałam Justina. Sadie: Ale on zawsze wybierał mnie. Pogódź się z tym Katie. Katie: Wybrał mnie, ale ty jesteś uparta! Sadie: Ja nie jestem uparta tylko mądra. Katie: Nie, to ja jestem mądra. Ty tylko inteligentna. Chris: Dziewczyny... Sadie: Przecież to to samo, Pani Mądra jak Mądralińska. Katie: Nie wierzę, że to mówisz. Sadie: Jesteś dla mnie nie miła! Co mogę poradzić na to? Katie: Nie mów już nic. Chris: Dziewczyny!... Sadie: Nie mów nic, tak?! Chcesz, żebym nie mówiła, bo wiesz, że mówię... mądrze. Katie: Ale ja mówię ładniej, niż ty. Sadie: Mówisz gorzej, niż koń! Katie: Ohh... Jak możesz wracać do sprawy z pluciem podczas rozmowy?! Już przecież nie pluje. Sadie: Plujesz cały czas! Katie: Nie pluje, ale za to ty nie chcesz się przyznać, że nie możesz schudnąć! Sadie: Nie wierzę, że ciągle mi to wypominasz! Katie: Będę taka sama jak ty. Sadie: Porównujesz mnie do Ciebie, bo jak mam dużo zalet,a ty same wady i... Chris: Dziewczyny?!?!?!?! Katie i Sadie: Co?! Chris: Przestańcie! Katie: Dobra! Phi Sadie: Phi! Dobra! Chris: Tak lepiej! Chciałbyś coś od siebie dodać, Justin? Justin: Tak... Chris: To dobrze, że nie. Zacznijmy zadanie, ok? Courtney: Dawaj, bo ja nie mam czasu na pogaduchy! Chris: A więc. Dziś zajmiecie się makijażem i przystrojeniem Courtney oraz Justina. Courtney dla Megafonów, a Justin dla Kamer. Nie trzeba więcej tłumaczyć? Macie czas do wieczora. Czyli wielkiej gali pokazu Makijażu i czegoś tam! Przygotowania do Pokazu Wielkiej Gali Makijażu i Czegoś Tam! Zabójcze Kamery 137px Justin: Postarajcie się! Muszę być ładny. Katie: Jak ja Cię zrobię to będziesz cudowny. Sadie: A jak ja Ciebie umaluje to wszyscy będą mdleć na twój widok. Katie: Sadie! Przestań! Ja go będę stroić! Sadie: Ty?! Ty nie umiesz robić makijażu! Katie: Oczywiście, że umiem! Mam w tym doświadczenie! Sadie: Nie, nie masz! Ja dostałam nawet dyplom na konkursie! Margaret: Wiecie, co wam powiem? Żadna z was nie dotknie Justina! I tyle. A teraz idźcie do kąta i przemyślcie swoje postępowanie! Odchodzą w dwa różne kąty. Ezekiel: Dobra w tym pani jest! Margaret: Mam doświadczenie w dzieciach, skarbeńku. Ezekiel: Zawstydza mnie pani. (w przyczepie)Martha: *''rzyga''* (w przyczepie)Christopher: *''rzyga''* (w przyczepie)Leshawna: *''rzyga''* (w przyczepie)Katerine: Ooo, tak! To było bardzo dziwne! "Zawstydza mnie pani"? Kurczę, ci to są dopiero dziwni. Margaret: Taka właśnie jestem. Ale teraz do rzeczy. Kto maluje? Leshawna: Dawaj mi ta piękną buźkę, Justin. Justin: Fakt, jest piękna. Ale mogłaby być ładniejsza. Trent: Nie gadamy, robimy. Przegrać nie chcemy. Christopher: Eee? Dobraa, nie skomentuje tego. Trent: Zachęcam was w jakiś sposób do roboty. Christopher: Robienie makijażu to nie męska robota. Ezekiel: Taa, ma rację. Trent: Dobra, niepotrzebnie zaczynałem. (...) Wrzeszczące Megafony 137px Courtney: Co wy wyprawiacie?! Chcecie mi włosy powyrywać?! Bridgette: Nie, ale dałaś nam taką rozpiskę, że nie możemy się połapać. Pauline: Dlaczego nie możemy tego zrobić po swojemu? Courtney: Po pierwsze: Mam pozwolić działać wam? Widziałam, co robicie. Jesteście do bani. Dlatego przegrywacie! Po drugie: Zrobicie ze mnie jakiegoś clowna! Logan: W Twoim przypadku nie ma żadnej różnicy! Courtney: Zamknij się! Logan: A ty mi nie pyskuj! Courtney: Cham! Logan: Dobra, dosyć! Siadaj tu i słuchaj tego, co my Ci powiemy. Courtney: ... Logan: Zero Twojego głosu! (w przyczepie)Courtney: Co on sobie w ogóle myśli?! Chociaż... Jest w tym tez trochę dobrego. W tej drużynie powinien być ktoś taki twardy i stanowczy! (w przyczepie)Logan: Courtney? Jest ładna, ale głupia. Poza tym. Nie jestem tu by szukać miłości! (w przyczepie)Pauline: Cały czas zastanawiam się kiedy mu to powiedzieć? (...) Courtney: Dosyć! Robicie to źle! Julie: Robimy to dobrze! Tylko Tobie nic się nie podoba! Courtney: Mówiłam już, że w różu mi nie do twarzy! Noah: Jak mamy wygrać skoro w żadnym kolorze ci nie do twarzy? Courtney: Weźcie kogoś innego i malujcie! Odchodzi. Bridgette: No to świetnie. Przegramy! Geoff: Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone! Pauline: Właśnie! Ale dlaczego? Geoff: Eee... Ponieważ. Sam nie wiem. Julie: W sumie, gdyby tu był Matt to by coś wymyślił. Szalonego, ale by nam się udało. Alexander: Taa, masz rację. Był wkurzający, ale pomysłowy. Logan: Przestańcie! Nawet w siebie nie wierzycie! Mamy przecież jeszcze czas... (przez rozgłośnię)Chris: Drużyny! Gala już za 10 minut. Szybko! Zbieramy się! Lindsay: O nie! Co teraz? Owen: Panika? Lindsay: Tak! Wszyscy: Aaa! Wszyscy biegają dookoła kamery. Memo: Mamma Mia! Lindsay: Owen! Hamuj! Owen: Co... Wielkie zderzenie. Noah: Uff... Mam szczęście, że nie dostałem. Logan: Zejdźcie ze mnie wszyscy! Pauline: Wpadłam na genialny pomysł! Szybko, zajmie nam to 5 minut! (w przyczepie)Logan: Jeśli jej się nie uda, na pewno wyleci! Hehehe... (w przyczepie)Pauline: Strzeliła we mnie strzała mądrości! (w przyczepie)Logan: Ona i mądrość? Proszę, to tak samo jak Owen i dieta! (w przyczepie)Pauline: Zaimponuj mu i mnie pokocha! (...) A potem powie: "Moja księżniczko! Jak mogłem Ciebie nie zauważyć w tym okropnym tłumie idiotów?! Ukarz mnie!" Hihihi... Wielka Gala Makijażu i Czegoś Tam Chris: Witamy państwa na... Wielkiej Gali i bla, bla, bla, bla! Logan: Tutaj nikogo nie ma! Chris: Spodobała mi się nazwa, więc was zachęciłem! Justin: To jakiś koszmar! Myślałem, że ujrzy mnie cały świat! Chris: *''załamka''* Lindsay: A to co? (wskazuje na dwa złote trony) Chris: To są siedziska, żeby nasze modele mogły się odprężyć podczas pokazu! Margaret: Zazdroszczę im! Wszyscy (oprócz Justina): Nie tylko Ty! Chris: Zaczynają...Megafony! 137px Pauline: Bo my mamy taki problem, Chris. Hihi... Chris: Jaki tym razem macie problem? Pauline: Nasza modelka nawiała i nie wiemy, gdzie jest, ale mamy za to... Wchodzi umalowana Bridgette. Chris: Przymknę na to oko i ocenię Bridge. Geoff: Powodzenia Bridgette. Bridgette: Przyda się, Geoff. Chris chodzi wokół tronu Bridgette i patrzy się na nią. Chris: Hmm... (w przyczepie)Bridgette: Halo? Ile mogę czekać? Chris: Dam wam... 6 punktów na 10 możliwych. Logan: Co tak mało? Chris: Obciąłem wam za to, że zgubiliście Courtney i musimy ją szukać! Pauline: Ale mówiłeś... Chris: Że ocenię Bridgette i przymknę na to oko! Julie: Chris, jesteś żałosny! Chris: Z wami już skończyłem! Kamery, pokonacie ich? Ezekiel: Jak zawsze. Chris: Pełni entuzjazmu. (w przyczepie)Logan: Odczytałem to jakby nas nie lubił, a tamtą drużynę faworyzował! (w przyczepie)Chris: Choćbym dodawał Megafonom nowe osoby oni i tak nie potrafią tego wykorzystać! Chris: Zaczynamy. 137px Justin siada na tronie i uśmiecha się do Chrisa. Chris: Ha, co ja tu widzę? Katerine trzyma kciuki, a trent łapie ją za ręce. Ta odwzajemniła się uśmiechem oraz gorącym spojrzeniem. (w przyczepie)Katerine: Nadal jest taki romantyczny. Hihihi... Chris: Ogłaszam, że Zabójcze Kamery otrzymują punktów... 9 na 10. Zabójcze Kamery: *''wiwaty, śmiechy i ktoś pierdnął''* Chris: Ogólnym zwycięzca jest drużyna Kamer, a z Megafonów kogoś pożegnam! ---- 137px 9/10 137px6/10 ---- Przyczepa 137px Logan: Ha, pożegnaj się Pauline! Twój pomysł był głupi. Owen: Bridgette to jednak zły kapitan. Sorki. Julie: Co my mamy za kapitanów?! Bridgette: Pozostaje mi wybrać... Pauline. Ceremonia Wręczenia Pluszowych Gwiazdek Ceremonia 137px (Jingiel taki sam jak w TDA) Chris: Dziś pluszaki na pewno otrzymają: *Noah *Memo Noah: Taa, nie odpadnę przecież od razu. Memo: Thanks, Chris. Chris: Sprecha po angielsku! Świnia! Memo: Hehehe... Logan: Dawaj koleś! Chris: Wiem, co mam robić! Następne gwiazdki: *Lindsay *Geoff *Alexander Lindsay: Łii, jestem dalej! Geoff: Udało mi się. Powodzenia Bridge... Alexander: Zawsze muszę mówić jako Trzeci! Chris: Bezpieczni są jeszcze: *Owen *Julie *oraz Logan Owen: Taak! To jestem właśnie ja! Julie: Uff... Już się bałam. Logan: Dziwne? Nie zagrożony? Chris: Mamy tylko jednego pluszaka i 2 panie. Pauline i Bridgette. Jednakże ten pluszak powędruje dziś do... (dramatyczna muzyka) Chris: ...do...... Pauline!!! Bridgette: Ja? Pauline: Nie! To ja odchodzę! Wszyscy: Co?! Pauline: Kocham kogoś z was, ale moje starania nie działają... Dlatego też postanowiłam to skończyć... Chris: Kogo ty kochasz? Pauline: (...) Logana! Julie mdleje. Logan: Mnie? Heh... Dobra! Toś mi dowaliła! Pauline: Przepraszam, ale teraz koniec. Pa :* Odchodzi. Kiedy to Pauline prawie odeszła Logan: Zaczekaj... Przybiega i zatrzymuje się przy Pauline. Pauline: Co się stało? Logan: Ty to tak naprawdę mówiłaś? Pauline: Taak... Logan: Zaskoczyłaś mnie, naprawdę. Pauline: Wygraj to. Wierzę w Ciebie. Logan: Dzięki. Przyda mi się. Zaczyna całować namiętnie Pauline. Logan: To nasz mały sekret. Pauline: Dziękuję Logan... Odchodzi. (w przyczepie)Logan: Bez komentarza. Nie musze mieć na wszystko odpowiedzi! Noc Klub Courtney: Dawaj DJ! Muza! Yeah... Wchodzą jakieś dwa goście i rzucają się na Courtney. Człowieczek 1: (przez krótkofalówkę) Chris! Mamy ją! Chris: (przez krótkofalówkę) Doskonale! Sprowadźcie ją tu! Kategoria:Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd